


Giving Up

by KhrisKelley



Series: Robbie's History [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Violence, this is just something i needed to get off of my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhrisKelley/pseuds/KhrisKelley
Summary: Robbie gets caught walking on the baseball field during a game. "Hero" number 9 is none too pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic, nothing more. More serious works will be coming in the future.

"What? B-but... I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

The elf pinned Robbie Rotten to the wall with one arm twisted behind his back and whispered, "No, you're not sorry. Not yet. But you will be."

"No, please, no! I won't do it again! I'll stay away! Please, n-" Robbie's begging was cut off by the elf's fist to his jaw. He felt the pain shoot through him, and would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't been held to the wall.

"Let's take this somewhere... private," said the elf. "And make sure to make it look natural, or your punishment will be even worse. Do you understand?"

Robbie nodded, close to tears. "Yes sir, I do, I understand."

"Good. Now move." The elf turned Robbie around and shoved him roughly.

Robbie walked as quickly as he could to his lair, head down and eyes glancing ever so often behind him to see if he could make a break for it. He couldn't, as usual, and he knew it would be stupid to try.

Once they were behind the billboard, the elf continued his speech. "You know why we have our little sessions behind this billboard, don't you?" Without waiting for Robbie to answer, he continued, "It's because I'm a good guy. I don't want the children to see your humiliation. That would just be cruel. And if there's one thing I'm not, it's cruel. Isn't that right, Robbie?"

Robbie just wanted it to be over already. He nodded, being careful not to make too much eye contact.

"Good. Now, what did you do wrong?"  
  
"I interrupted a game of baseball by walking onto the field."

"Yes, you did. And this is bad because nobody wants you around. You can't hit, you can't throw, and you sure as hell can't run. So why on Earth would you ever even be on the ball field, you stupid, simpering wimp?"

"I.. I don't know," answered Robbie, near tears.

The elf didn't like this answer at all. "You.. Don't... Know?" Another fist went into Robbie's gut, making him double over in pain. "Well, know this, you pathetic whelp: Neither I nor anyone else in this city wants your filth near them, do you understand? Nobody."

"Yes, sir, I understand sir, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swe-" This time to the nose.

The elf grabbed Robbie's hair, forcing eye contact. The elf leaned in until his nose was nearly touching Robbie's. "Now, I don't like hitting you. But you make me hit you. This is your fault for being so stupid."

Robbie knew. He wondered what he had been thinking. He berated himself for daring to think that he could participate.

The elf raised his hand and Robbie cowered, sure another slap was coming. But the elf's crystal beeped just in time. "You got off easy today, Rotten. Remember that. I'm watching you. So stay in your hole like a good little cretin, and we won't have any more trouble. Got it?"

Robbie nodded meekly. He got it.

Once the elf was gone, Robbie lowered himself into his lair and broke into tears. He hated himself more than anything, hated the fact that he existed, hated the town for hating him, hated that damned Number 9 and his "heroics".

He just wanted to die. But he couldn't. The last time he had attempted, the elf's crystal had gone off and Robbie had gotten the beating of a lifetime. So he was stuck here, miserably living out his days hated by everyone, especially himself.  
  
He went to his microwave to grab himself some cake, but then thought better of it. He didn't deserve it. Instead, he took his blowtorch to his ankles and burned them just enough to hurt, but not enough to make the elf's crystal go off.

Once that was done, he sat in his orange chair and cried himself to sleep, knowing that he would see the elf in his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was dark, I have more positive fics coming soon.


End file.
